My Brother Forever
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: The Sequel to My Sister Forever


The Sequel to My Sister Forever

It was around 3:00 PM and Dash was home because his school was closed so he was waiting for Violet to come home. When Violet came home she had crutches. Dash was in shock. In the morning she was walking fine and now she's in crutches.

"Violet! What happened to you?!" Dash said in shock.

"I hurted my ankle in gym. But the nurse was lucky to have crutches in her office. Ow." Violet said in pain.

Dash lead her to the couch. She lied down and Dash put a pillow on Violet's ankle and he got some ice to bring down the swelling.

"Thanks Dash." Violet said with a smile.

"Your welcome. How did you hurt you ankle?"

"Well we were doing laps around the gym and some girl pushed me but I tried to keep my balance but I couldn't keep it and I fell on my ankle. I got carried to the nurse by a wheelchair."

"Why were you in a wheelchair?"

"Because that's what happened when your injured in my school."

"Oh. Okay."

"I can't walk on my leg for a week or two."

"Don't worry. I'll be here to keep you company when Mom, Dad, and Jack-Jack aren't home."

"Thanks." Then Violet pointed to a cup.

"Are you thirsty?"

Violet nodded yes.

"What do you want to drink?"

"I could go for some cranberry juice."

"Alright." Dash went to kitchen and got some cranberry juice for Violet.

"So what do you want to do now?" Violet asked.

"How about we watch some TV?"

"Okay. What show?"

"Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!"

"Alright." Violet turned on the TV and changed it to Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!

When Violet had to do her homework but Dash insisted that he help her even though he's not in her class or school. When he opened the book to algebra he closed it right away because he said math like that makes go crazy.

"I wouldn't blame him." Violet said to the narrator.

"Me neither." The narrator said back to Violet.

After her homework they wanted to eat but Violet can cook on one foot and Dash was too young to cook. So they decided to order pizza. They were lucky that Bob and Helen had money incase they had to leave cause of an emergency.

"Hey. Where are our parents narrator?" Dash ask.

"They went to the doctor for Jack-Jack's checkup."

"Oh. Okay."

Nighttime

Bob, Helen, and Jack-Jack came back from the doctor.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Hi Jack-Jack!" Dash and Violet said.

"Hi kids. What happened to you honey?" Helen said.

"I hurted my ankle in gym."

"Some girl pushed her but she tried to keep her balance but she couldn't keep it and Violet fell on her ankle."

"Oh no! How are you feeling now?" Bob said.

"I'm doing okay now. But it just hurts."

"Well. It's time for bed kids. And Violet no school for you for a while." Helen said as Bob carried her to her room and both Dash and Violet got ready for bed.

Then somewhere in the night Violet was awoken by Dash with tears in his eyes.

"Dash. What's wrong?" Violet said with a yawn.

"I had a bad dream."

Violet picked him up into her bed and said "What was your dream?"

"Well. You know who you got kidnapped by Bomb Voyage and The Underminer?"

"Yeah?"

"Well. When we were at the hospital we thought you died well you really did died and never came back to us. I couldn't stand myself to live without by my side. So I took a risk and took my life away to always be with you."

Violet was in tears and in shock when she heard what he said to her.

"Dash. I...I can't believe you would do that."

"It's because I love you and I can't see you without me." Then he chocked up and started crying. Violet hold him close and rock him from side to side to calm him down.

"Shh...shh. I'm here. It's gonna be okay. You don't ever have to think that. You wanna know why?"

Dash sniffled and said "W-why?"

"Because I'm not going anywhere. If you believe in me and in yourself I will never leave you, Mom, Dad, Jack-Jack, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Karen or Mirage,or anyone else. And I will always love you too Dash."

Then she sung a lullaby to send Dash to sleep.

**Brother's Lullaby**

Brother, you and I,

Brother, you and I,

We'll sing our lullaby.

Hush, my dear,

Sing sweet and low;

Baby now to rest will go;

Hush thee, hush thee,

Singing soft and low;

Hush thee, hush, thee,

Brother, you and I,

Brother, you and I,

We'll sing our lullaby.

Tired blue eyes

Will gently close;

Sleepy now the baby grows;

Hush thee, hush thee,

Sleep in sweet repose;

Hush thee, hush thee,

Sleep in sweet repose

Dash was snoring lightly in Violet's arms. She just smiled and said "Sleepy Dash." She brung the blanket up to herself and Dash and she whispered to him "Goodnight Dash. I will never leave you. And I always love you. And you will always be **My Brother Forever**. Then Dash said "And you will always be **My Sister Forever **Violet." she smiled and she went to sleep as well.

The End


End file.
